Same Girl
by DestinyKeyblader28
Summary: Sora and Roxas are the best of friends. They've been through it all. Now at the age of nineteen, both are successful singers and still looking for love. But what happens when they do find it? Songfic: Same Girl: R-Kelly ft.Usher. SOKAI NAMIXAS


**Author's Note: Hey I was listening to a song and got the idea because the song fits so nicely. And italics is Roxas singing and bold is Sora singing and Underlined verses are them singing together.**

**Summary: Sora and Roxas are the best of friends. They've been through it all. Now at the age of nineteen, both are successful singers and still looking for love. But what happens when they do find it?Disclaimer: I don't own Same Girl by R Kelly ft. Usher nor do I own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

"Well…. should you tell him? Man! Tell him...look you can tell him whatever you got to tell him. I can't do it. I got to get ready for this double up tour. Yup. Alright let me know." Roxas said as he hung up the phone on his agent. Today wasn't his day today. He got a drink and sat down."Wait! I can tell him the good news now!" Roxas said happily dialing his best friends number.

"Nah, nah, no, no. You don't understand. There's no way possible I'll be able to do it. I have a fragrance launch in New York, I have to be in Cleveland, AND not to mention my album comes out in November! There's just no way possible. W-well just get back to me and let me know. Ok? Bye." Nineteen year old Sora said hanging up on his agent. 'I need a break' he thought sitting down in his chair. Suddenly his phone began to ring. It was Roxas, his closet friend since pre school.

_Yo Sor!_

**What up Rox?**

_Want to introduce to girl. Think I really love this girl._

**Yeah?**

_Man she's so fine!_

**Straight up dog!**

_She stand about five four, coca cola red bone._

**Damn!**

_She drive a black Durango. License plate say 'Angel'. Tattoo on her ankle. Plus she's making pesos. Got a crib on peace street_

**Peace Street?**

_Right on seventeen street. _

**What?**

_And I call her "TT"_

**Wait a minute hold on dog! She don't got a kid?**

_Yup?_

**Loves some waffle house?**

_Yup?_

**Do she got a beauty mark on the left side of her mouth?**

_Man!_

**Went to Georgia Tec?**

_Yup!_

**Works for TBS?**

_Yup!_

**Man I can't believe this chick. Damn.**

_Hmm? Tell me what's wrong dog what the Hell you damning about? I'm your homie so just say what's on your mind._

**Man I didn't know that you were taking about her!**

_So you telling me you know her?_

**Do I know her? Like a pastor knows his Word!**

We messing with the same girl?Same girl.

_How could the love of my life? And my potential wife be the..._

Same girl.

**Man I can't believe that we've been messing with the...**

Same girl.

Same girl.

_Thought she was someone I could trust. But she's been doubling up with us._

You. Can't. Man we've been messing with the same girl!

**See I met her at his part in Atlantica!**

Oh

_Well I met her at this party in the Pride Lands!_

OH!

**She came right up to me, given me conversation. I said do you got a man? She said no with no hesitation.**

_Well it must be a music thing. Cause she did the same to me. With a party all in my face, while I'm laughing and buying her drinks._

**And she whispered in my and said 'Can you take me home?' **

_Me too. Man she was in the Chi singing that same song. _

**Is that true?**

_And I thought it was true confession when she said 'I love you'_

**Man I thought her body was calling when she said 'I want you' Look I even got some pictures on my phone.**

_Look how she' is with some boy shorts on_

We messing with the same girl?

Same girl.

_She's the apple of my eye. And my potential wife!_

Same girl.

Same girl.

**Man I can't believe that we've been messing around with the same damn girl!**

Same girl.

Same girl.

**Thought she was someone I could trust!**

_but she's been doubling up with both of us!_

You. Can't. Man we've been messing with the same girl! 

Both Sora and Roxas decided to meet up and play some basketball together and further discuss their problem.

**Said she got me on her ring tone.**

_Are you talking about the pink_

**Mm-mm the blue one**

_Man she told that was turned off_

**It's obvious that she's been playing us. Playing us.**

_Or constantly she's been lying to us. Lying to us._

After a large workout, they decided to sit down and talk about it. Sora took out a large bottle of water while Roxas sat there rolling the basketball while he sat.

**Don't like the way that she's been going about it going about it. Rox what do you think we should do about it do about it **

_We'll call her up at her home, she won't know that I'm on the phone _

**Yeah man that's the plan**

_Homie we about to bust this chick. __Man just ask her to met up with you and I'm going to show up too_

**And then she wouldn't know what to do. We'll be standing there singing**

Sora and Roxas got dressed and went for a walk on the beach.

Same girl

Same girl

Same girl

**She's was the apple of my eye, and your potential wife the**

Same girl

Same girl

Same girl

_I can't believe that we've been messing with the same girl_

Same girl

Same girl

Same girl

Finally, Sora's date came. Sora wore a fitted white dress shirt with a few buttons undone, black slacks, and a black button up vest. Roxas wore all dark grey, slacks, dress shirt, tie, and button up vest. They both saw a girl waiting at the table. Sora and Roxas walked up smirking when she saw them picking up what was going on she just smiled and waited.

_She going to be looking' so stupid when see us together_

You. Can't. Man we've been messing with the same girl 

**See she was taken flights going back and forth**

Another girl was walking up towards the table. When the guys saw this their smirks were disappearing.

_I would pick her up at the airport!_

Both girls waved and the guys stared.

**Man I really can't believe the**

Same girl

Same girl

Same girl

Hey…. 

They started to laugh nervously while watching the two girls.

The same girl

Same girl

Same girl

"Hi! I'm Kairi, and this is my twin sister Namine. When I told her about you she wanted to meet you." Kairi said introducing her sister.

"Hello. Roxas? What are you doing here?" Namine asked

"Umm..."

"I think I know what's going on. They thought there was only one of us and we had cheated on them with each other. Well tell me how close I am." she said crossing her arms with her sister at the same time.

"It's Roxas' fault! He never told me his girlfriend's name...or that she was blonde and not a redhead!" Sora said pointing at Roxas

"WHAT! It's Sora's fault! He never told me either of those things either!" Roxas exclaimed

"Hey! I showed you pictures, and you still didn't recognize her! Man talk about EPIC FAIL!" Sora yelled

"Wow! I showed you some photos as well!" Roxas countered. While both of them argued the girls giggled catching the guys attention.

"What?" they both said

"How about we forgive BOTH of you and go get some ice-cream." Namine offered.

"Umm..I don't know..." they said until they both got a kiss on the lips.

"Never mind we can go anytime you are ready!" Sora said cheerfully with Roxas grinning extra large as they left the restaurant.

* * *

**Yeah I was listening to this on my iPod and got the idea lol REVIEW! No flames~**

_**NightFlacon26**_


End file.
